high school romance
by digiwitch555
Summary: like any teenagers, sonic and the gang are in high school.But all is not well, with the gang split up and romance in the air who knows what could happen! No real plot, just a lot of arcs.


"Sonic…"

Deep underneath the cocoon that was his bed sheets, a blue hedgehog stirred.

"Sonic…!"

He began to move as he recognised his name being called.

"Sonic!"

Who was calling him? And why were they doing it?

"SONIC!"

Sonic Hedgehog moaned as his mother pulled his sheets off him forcefully. He guessed it was school day then but to him it felt more like a Saturday.

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, you get up right now! You are not being late for school on the first day back!"

He dragged himself out of bed and fell onto the floor as his mother walked out of the room, he heard the shower come on and knew that, that was his queue to go and get one. Yawning, he stood up, sighed at his mop of quills in the mirror and walked towards the warmth of his shower. "…and I was having such a good dream too."

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic turned to see who was calling him and smiled as he saw Miles Prower running over so fast that his Tails were starting to spin. "Hey Tails, How's it hanging?"

Sonic and Tails had been best friends since… well, forever and thanks to his genius he was in the same year as him even though he was younger by a few years.

"Not bad," Tails smiled grabbing Sonic's hand in a sort of strange high-five. "Did you see the new class lists yet?"

"No not yet. You?"

Tails shook his head making his floppy yellow bangs bounce form side to side, "No, I haven't been able to get through."

Sonic laughed as he knew that Tails just hadn't gone to look because Sonic wasn't there, he was like a big brother to the fox and Tails was a bit lost without him around. Unfortunately for him, Sonic had someone else who he cared about and spent most of his time with, and that someone was slightly jealous of how Sonic was talking to Tails right now.

"Sonic, baby?" Sonic turned back to see Sally Acorn with her arms folded, looking none to pleased at suddenly being ignored. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Sal," he grinned giving her a quick squeeze of a hug, she was so cute when she pouted like that, her auburn hair, falling into those light blue eyes. "We were just going to check out the class list. You coming?"

Sally nodded and the happy couple walked towards the list arm-in-arm with Tails tagging along behind, making vomit noises. Sonic was like a brother to him and Sally was like a sister, or maybe an aunt. Either way this whole Sonsal thing, that the kids at school called the pair, made him feel sick to his stomach. Seeing Knuckles across the field, Tails left the couple behind and ran over to where he was talking to a scowling Shadow. Sonic watched him go and felt guilty; he didn't mean to exclude his little bro but Sally…

When they had first started going out everything was fine, Sally understood that Sonic needed space, needed time to be himself, to run free as-it-were and they were both happy with the situation. However once people at school had started questioning why the couple were hardly seen together, Sally had started to become insecure and started hanging around more, Sonic didn't mind particularly but it kind of annoyed him how the guys started to then pester him about her saying, hold her hand, hug her, kiss her, at various times. Sonic wasn't all to confident at physical contact and the constant hounding made him all the more nervous, he wanted to be sure he was doing what he was doing because he wanted to, not due to peer pressure. Then Sally took the first move and hugged him, took his hand and rumours went around that Sonic had gone soft. Sonic couldn't stand it, he couldn't bare the girls giggling as he walked by, the whispered murmurs from the guys, so he hugged Sally in full view of everyone holding her there for an extremely long time and now he was always hugging her, but it was due to peer pressure after all, and that made Sonic so angry because he wasn't sure any more if he even liked Sally, he'd been starting to notice that she clung to him, if he wanted that, he'd have gone out with his head fan girl Amy Rose who was always trying to be close to him.

Sonic didn't realise it but as these thoughts had been going through his head, they'd reached the new class lists and he only realised when Sally gasped. Interested to see what was causing Sally to intake air so dramatically, Sonic scanned the list himself only picking out the names that he had either never heard of before or recognised really well. His year was quite small so it only split into four large classes.

* * *

In Green house there was:

Rouge the Bat

Charmy Bee

Vector the Crocodile

Knuckles the Echidna

Julie-Su Echidna

* * *

In Palant house were:

Sally Acorn

Shadow the Hedgehog

Monkey Kahn (who that was Sonic didn't know)

Miles Prower

Cream the Rabbit (this confused Sonic greatly)

Cosmo the Seedrin (another new face)

* * *

Capella house consisted of:

Antoine D'Coolette

Princess Elise

Silver the Hedgehog

Ash Mongoose

Marine the Raccoon

* * *

And Griffith house was now home to:

Blaze the Cat

Espio Chameleon

Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

Mina Mongoose

Bunnie Rabboh

And…

"Oh no."

There at the bottom highlighted in sparkly pink pen by the owner was none other than the crazed, blind-as-a-bat, glomping fan girl.

Amy Rose

_**

* * *

A/N**__ hey Digiwitch555 here, just a heads up really, this story has no real plot so I welcome ideas and inspiration not that I'm getting you to do my job for me I just wanna know what people think is good. Oh and the ages are… screwed up to be honest. Everyone is in the same year. Fan characters are welcome if you want them to feature but they only make up the rest of the class and shall be NPACs (Non-plot affected characters) well that wraps it up for now. Catch you in the next chapter! Review please! Oh and Bunnie's name is NOT spelt wrong read 217 of Archie people!_


End file.
